


Loosen Up A Little

by Querent



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Angsty Start, Awkwardness, Banter during sex, Cole Is A Bad Driver, Cole Is A Big Weenie, Cole Licks His Lips Alot, Drinking, Drunk Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Smug Stefan, Stefan Cares, Stefan HAS A Big Weenie, Sweet Ending, first time gay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querent/pseuds/Querent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is hitting Cole harder than usual. Stefan just wants to know what's wrong. They drink, they fuck, and they cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loosen Up A Little

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just finished playing L.A. Noire recently and I was absolutely disappointed in the lack of love there is for this community. So I figured, I might as well make my own fic to show some love and post it for others to enjoy. Any who, this is my first time actually posting any fan fiction, so don’t judge. It’s a little slow and kinda angsty at first, but trust me, no expenses were spared in making this as steamy as possible.  
> -Q

**.:Loosen Up A Little:.**

“Hey Phelps, when are ya gonna learn to loosen up a little?” Stefan asked as they walked towards the car. Cole gritted his teeth as he tried to keep his cool.

“That was uncalled for Stefan. The victims were grieving.”

“It was just a joke, Cole. I mean c’mon, the kid thought it was funny.”

“Well, that says something about your style of humor, doesn’t it?” Cole responded as he opened the door on the driver’s side. He was sorely tempted to just drive away and let Stefan hoof it back to the station. He was just about to press the acceleration, when Stefan climbed in. _Damn… Too late._ Thought Cole.

“What the hell’s eating you anyways, Cole? You’re usually not this much of a stick in the mud.” Stefan demanded as he climbed into the car. “Not that I’m calling you chipper or anything, either.” Cole huffed as he pulled out onto the street, trying real hard not to crash with a trashcan, but still hitting it anyways.

“Nothing is ‘eating’ me as you so eloquently stated.” Cole muttered as he barely avoided rear-ending a car. Stefan narrowed his eyes, but didn’t say anything. Cole drove on grateful for the silence. It wasn’t long before his thoughts started to wander. For some reason, the war was on his mind a lot lately. His exceptional screw-ups seemed to weigh more heavily today than on any other day since he came back. He sighed, unaware that he had just run a red light and had almost hit a pedestrian.

“Dammit, Cole! Wake up!” Stefan screamed. “Sorry!” he yelled out to the pedestrian as Cole kept driving. “Pull over.”

“What?” Cole asked risking a glance at Stefan.

“I said, pull over kid and let me drive before you kill somebody.”

“I’m fine, really I—“

“I wasn’t asking, Cole. Whatever’s going on in that head of yours, is making you a worse driver than usual.” Cole sighed as he pulled over.

“Fine.” He got out of the car and walked to the passenger side while Stefan scooted over. They drove in silence for a while as Stefan navigated through the streets. However, when they passed the station and Cole commented on it, Stefan merely replied that they were going out for drinks.

“You need to loosen up a bit, Cole. I don’t know what’s going on with you, but I’ll be damned if I’m not gonna try to find out for your sake and for the sake of every single citizen in Los Angeles, that has almost _died_ today due to your reckless driving.”

“I’m not _that_ bad of a driver.” Cole replied sullenly. Stefan snorted as he pulled into the bar parking lot.

“And pigs can fly. Come on, let’s get a drink and see if I can fix whatever’s wrong with you.”

***

Cole followed Stefan through a haze of smoke as he led them to an empty table in the back of the bar. The band was on break and the place was buzzing with the sounds of people talking and laughing.

“Hey sister,” Stefan said, hailing a waitress as he sat down. “Think you can bring us two scotch on the rocks?”

“Sure mister. Anything else?” The waitress asked, smiling.

“Nah. I think we’re good. I’ll tell you if we need anything else.” The waitress nodded and left. Cole dropped his head to the table. Stefan watched for a minute before he reached across the table and touched his arm.

“Cole… you need to tell me what’s wrong.” Cole looked up, a look of utter despair painting his face.

“I don’t think I can, Stefan.” Stefan frowned.

“What, you don’t think I’d understand?”

“Two scotch on the rocks?”

“Right here, sister.” Stefan said as he raised his hand. The waitress put their drinks on the table and left, glancing back occasionally. Stefan picked up the drinks and placed one in front of Cole.

“Here, drink up. It’ll make you feel better.” Cole picked up his drink and grimaced before taking a sip. They drank in silence for a while, only speaking to order more drinks and to make the occasional job related comment. It wasn’t long before the band started playing again and people got up to dance. Cole looked up and stared at the dancers. By this point he couldn’t help but feel a little drunk.

“Marie loves this song.” He commented. An image of his wife flitting across his mind. He loved her so much, but after the war nothing had been the same between them.

“A lot of broads love this song. I think they just say that to get their fellas dancing, though.” Cole turned to see Stefan smiling and he couldn’t help but smile also.

“You think so?”

“Yeah. So are you going to tell me what’s been eating you, kid? Or do I need to buy more drinks?” Cole laughed and Stefan’s smile grew larger.

“No, I think I’ve had enough for the night. It’s late, I think I should be heading home now.” Stefan nodded and got up.

“Come on, I’ll drive you.” They walked out of the back door and into the alley and stepped out. The air was nice and cool and the parking lot was empty. Both men swayed on their feet as they headed over to the car.

“Shit!” Cole cursed as he tripped over his feet. Stefan laughed.

“Looks like you had a little too much to drink there, buddy. Here, let me help you up.” Stefan reached down to help Cole up. However, Stefan pulled too hard and they both ended up against the wall with Stefan’s arms around Cole’s shoulders.

“Whoa there!” Stefan said as he burst out laughing. “I think we’ve both had a little too much to drink.”

“I think you’re right about that one, Bekowsky.” Cole said. He sighed and leaned his head on Stefan’s shoulder. Stefan froze for a moment, unsure as to whether he should push him off or not. In the end, he lowered his hands and wrapped them around Cole’s waist. The distant sound of cars driving past mixed with the sounds of their breathing. They stood there like that, in the shadows, for a while before Cole moved away. Stefan let his arms drop reluctantly from Cole’s waist.

“I’m sorry.” Cole muttered as he turned and walked to the car.

“Phelps…” Stefan sighed and followed after him. “Look, I get it. Whatever’s going on in your head right now, you feel like you can’t tell anyone about it. That it’s a burden only you can carry.” Cole made an irritated noise at that, but kept walking towards the car. “What is it, Cole? You think I won’t understand? You think that I’m going to judge you?” Stefan sighed in exasperation as Cole kept walking. “Dammit Cole! I know that war fucked you up, but how do you expect to get over it if you don’t tell someone about it?!”

Cole stopped and turned around. His eyes were blazing and he was shaking furiously in silent anger.

“Get over it? I… I was in charge! I gave them those orders! If it wasn’t for me, if… if only I had time to think about it… to plan… maybe they would have been alive and I wouldn’t be feeling like this right now!”

“Is that it Cole?” Stefan asked calmly as he tentatively walked towards him. “I can’t say I know exactly how you feel, but I’ve killed a couple people working for the LAPD and I have to say, that feeling never goes away. You can’t always plan for everything, kid. Sometimes, things just happen.” He took another step forward and slowly pulled Cole in for a hug. Cole hanged on to him like a drowning man hanging on to a life preserver. His body shook violently as he silently sobbed into Stefan’s chest.

“Hey, look at me.” Stefan whispered as he placed his hand under Cole’s chin and gently nudged his face up. Cole reluctantly lifted his head. There were no tears on his cheeks, but his eyes were shining and his face was red. They stood like that, staring into each other’s eyes for a moment. _Fuck it._ Stefan thought as he leaned in to kiss Cole. _I’m too drunk to care right now_.

Cole froze for a second as Stefan’s lips touched his own. It wasn’t long though until he was kissing him back, moaning occasionally with a desperate neediness he didn’t know was in him. It was moments before either one of them decided to pull away. When they did, they leaned against each other. Their scotch scented breaths mingled between them as they both panted in unison.

Cole pulled back first, painfully aware of his growing erection. He looked away in embarrassment, hoping to god that Stefan wouldn’t notice. However, one quick glance at Stefan’s face and he could tell he was also feeling the same way.

“I… I think we should go.” Cole whispered.

“Oh…” Stefan responded as he tried and failed to keep the disappointment out of his voice. “Do you want me to… to drive you back to your house?” Cole bit his lip as his face flushed a bright red.

“Isn’t your place closer?” he asked quietly as he stared at the floor.

“Are… are you sure?” Stefan asked. “I could drive you home, it’s no problem to—“

“Yeah.” Cole cut him off. “I’m sure.”

***

The drive to Stefan’s apartment was short and uneventful. The tension in the car was thick enough that it was almost palatable. Cole kept fidgeting in his seat and Stefan gripped the steering wheel tight enough to leave an impression on the leather. They occasionally glanced at each other when they were sure the other wasn’t looking. It wasn’t long until they finally arrived at Stefan’s. They sat in the car for a while. Neither one of them saying anything.

“Well… we’re here.” Stefan said after a while. Cole glanced up.

“So I see.” They lapsed into silence again. Neither one of them taking the initiative to get out of the car. Stefan was contemplating on starting the car and just driving Cole back to his house, when suddenly Cole spoke.

“I’ve never done this before, but…” Stefan quickly looked up at Cole. The look on his face was that of someone who was trying too hard to put emotions into words and not having much luck. “I… wouldn’t mind… _tryingitwithyou_.” He rushed out. Stefan stared, wide-eyed.

“Would you, now?” he asked unsure as how to feel about that. Cole nodded. “I have to admit,” Stefan continued. “But… I’ve never done anything like this either.”

“I’d be surprised if you had.” Cole muttered drily.

“So… uh… would you like to come up then?” Cole smiled slightly.

“Unless you want to do it in the car, sure.” Stefan blushed at the thought of Cole with his back to the passenger door, his vest undone and his shirt slightly pulled up to reveal pale skin as he slowly unzipped his pants. Stefan shook his head to clear the tantalizing image away.

“Don’t tempt me, kid… I think we should go up to my apartment.” Stefan licked his lips. “Wouldn’t want anyone to walk by and see us.” Cole chuckled nervously.

“No, I guess you’re right about that.”

***

They tried to walk up the stairs as quickly and quietly as two drunk men possibly could. There was a moment were Stefan thought he had forgotten his keys in the car and almost went back to get them. Luckily, Cole pointed out that he had put the keys in his pocket. Stefan muttered his thanks and cursed as he struggled to put the key in the lock. After a short while, he managed to open the door and gestured for Cole to step inside, before he followed suit and closed the door behind him.

Once inside, Stefan rushed at Cole hard enough to knock his hat down, and brought him close enough to kiss him. Cole moaned in surprise but quickly submitted to the arduous assault that was Stefan’s kiss. How long had it been since he had been physically close to another person like this? Ages or so, it seemed. The sensations were overwhelming and he did his best to pour every single emotion he felt into the kiss. As if by this one physical act, he could get rid of all the guilt and despair he had carried around with him since he came back from the war.

Stefan broke the kiss first. They stood there, panting harshly in the middle of Stefan’s living room. Both of them acutely aware of their erections straining painfully against their own pants. Suddenly, without warning, Stefan reached out and brushed a hand against Cole’s erection. Cole arched into the touch as he hissed out in pleasure.

“I think,” Stefan murmured lustily. “That we should head into the bedroom.” Cole swallowed and nodded. He stepped aside to let Stefan through and then proceeded to follow him to his room.

***

Stefan sat down on the bed as soon as he got in and immediately kicked off his shoes. He glanced up when he heard Cole come in and was taken aback by his appearance. Cole’s hair was unruly and his face was flushed. He was breathing hard and looked like he was trying too hard to hold on to his last shred of control. His clothes were rumpled and his pants looked as if they were starting to bother him. Stefan couldn’t help but grin. The golden boy looked mighty fine when he wasn’t so nicely put together. He looked… more human and less like one of those metal robot things that they wrote about in the pulps.

“Come here.” Stefan ordered, not bothering to take his appraising eyes away from Cole’s absolutely disheveled look. Cole complied, if not a bit reluctantly, and sat on the bed. Stefan sat there for a moment watching Cole fidget before he reached over and pulled him across the bed towards him.

A shiver of anticipation made its way down Cole’s back. He glanced up and was taken aback by the look of utter desire burning in Stefan’s dark eyes. Cole licked his lips, unaware that he was even doing it in the first place.

“Goddammit Cole,” Stefan growled. “You have no idea what you’re doing to me.” He leaned down and kissed Cole while his hands dropped to Cole’s shirt front and began to undo his buttons. Cole protested when Stefan broke the kiss.

“Take off your shirt, Cole.” Stefan ordered. Cole reluctantly complied and was surprised to see that the buttons were already undone.

“Looks like the same tricks I use on dames, work on you also.” Stefan smirked.

“I’m not a girl, Stefan.” Cole remarked irritably as he shrugged off his shirt and vest. Stefan continued smirking as he leaned in closer, forcing Cole back until he toppled over and was lying on the bed.

“I’ll be damned if I said you weren’t acting like one, though.” Stefan responded as he leaned down and nipped playfully at Cole’s neck.

“Hey!” Cole exclaimed as his hands jumped up to rub at the bite mark on his neck. Stefan chuckled.

“You need to loosen up Phelps, you’re too serious.” Cole frowned.

“Well I’m sorry if the thought of committing both adultery and sodomy seem to have an effect on me.” Stefan reached up and gently moved Cole’s hands away from his neck before pinning them next to his head.

“That’s your problem, Phelps. You care too much about what people are going to think about you, that it stops you from having fun.” Cole kept right on frowning.

“You call this fun?” Stefan sighed as he leaned down and kissed the red mark on the side of Cole’s neck.

“It would be if you loosened up a bit, Cole.” He retorted as he kissed a path down to Cole’s collar bone. Cole sighed as Stefan sucked gently at the spot. “Unless…” he stopped and looked up questioningly into Cole’s eyes. “You don’t want to do this anymore?” Cole hesitated before answering. He knew that the decision was up to him. If he decided at this moment, that he wanted to go home, he knew that Stefan would get up, and drive him. No questions asked and no hard feelings afterwards.

Stefan waited, looking down at Cole. He didn’t think he’d ever wanted to have sex with someone like he did at this instant with Cole. If that made him a big old raging bull queer, then fine. He’d find a way to deal with that later. However, one look at Cole’s face and he had the feeling it wasn’t going to happen. He was about to get up and tell Cole to get dressed, when Cole grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

“No.” He whispered. “I…” Cole hesitated. “Stay.” Stefan stared into Cole’s eyes for a moment, giving him the chance to back out if he still wanted to. But when Cole didn’t change his mind, he nodded and leaned back down.

“Don’t worry,” Stefan breathed against Cole’s chest. “I’ll fix whatever’s been bothering you.” Stefan closed his eyes and tried to think of the things that numbers of dames had done to him, especially the things he had liked and vice versa. He started at Cole’s chest. His tongue slipped out from between his lips and gently circled around Cole’s nipple. Cole squirmed beneath him and Stefan couldn’t help but smile. The kid was still trying to not lose control. _We’ll see about that._ Stefan thought as he decided to leave Cole utterly debauched by the end of the night.

Stefan stopped and decided to bring up the ante and gently rolled Cole’s nipple between his teeth. Cole gasped and arched his back in surprise and pleasure. Stefan let go of Cole’s wrist and brought down his other hand to pinch and roll Cole’s other nipple. After a while, Stefan switched his mouth to the other nipple and bit on the already sensitive nub while pinching the other.

Cole outright moaned at that. Of course, he had done something similar to Marie and the handful of other girls he had slept with before, but never in his wildest dreams did he think he would be on the receiving end of such an act. The fact that it was happening to him right now, not to mention with Stefan of all people, was too much a thought for him to handle.

“Goddammit, Stefan!” Cole rasped, a hint of desperation tinting his voice. “Can you get on with it?!” Stefan smirked.

“Easy kid,” he said as his hands traveled down the length of Cole’s torso and rested on the buckle of his belt. “I’m just getting started.” He swiftly undid Cole’s belt and rapidly pulled his pants and boxers down. Cole struggled for a moment as he tried to kick them off. When the deed was done and Cole was as naked as the day he was born, Stefan finally took an appraising glance at Cole.

Cole was slim, but muscular. His abused and swollen chest was absolutely hairless and slowly rose up and down as he stared up at Stefan with feverish eyes. Stefan’s eyes roved down from his face and chest, past his slim hips, latching on to Cole’s erect and dripping cock. Without even thinking, Stefan reach out and grabbed Cole’s cock in his hands.

Cole stared up at Stefan, but closed his eyes and moaned at the sudden contact. His hips thrust forward involuntarily as he tried to get some release. Stefan reached down with his other hand and placed it on Cole’s hip, instantly stilling him. Cole moaned in frustration.

“Dammit, Stefan!” Cole growled making Stefan chuckle. Stefan delicately moved his hand up and down the length of Cole’s cock as if he was trying to memorize every single inch of skin. Cole struggled underneath him and practically yelled when Stefan lowered his head and experimentally licked the head of his cock.

“Stefan…” Cole muttered as he desperately tried to thrust into Stefan’s warm, moist mouth.

“Uh-uh.” Stefan muttered through a mouth full of cock, his words vibrating down Cole’s shaft, practically driving him insane. Stefan continued with his administrations for a while, head bobbing lazily up and down Cole’s length. His tongue would occasionally flick out and lap along Cole’s shaft. He pulled back right before Cole could cum, though and laughed when Cole moaned in desperate frustration. Stefan took the moment to get up again, suddenly realizing that he was still fully dressed. Slowly, he got up and removed his jacket and proceeded to loosen his tie. Once he slipped it off, he began to undo the buttons on his shirt before lazily shrugging it off.

Cole’s eyes never once left Stefan’s undressing form. His eyes widened when he saw that his broad, muscular chest was covered with a patch of thick, dark hair that tapered down into a trail leading to his belly. Stefan grinned as he undid the button on his pants and slowly pulled down the zipper. Cole leaned up on the bed, licking his lips in anticipation. Stefan lowered his pants and boxers down and slowly stepped out of them.

Cole’s eyes widened when he saw Stefan’s cock. It was thick and large, surrounded by a thick bush of dark hair, similar to the one on his chest. His wide eyes flitted down from Stefan’s face to his cock and back again.

“I… don’t think it’ll fit.” Cole muttered nervously as he looked away. Stefan chuckled.

“If it can fit in a broad Cole, it can definitely fit into you.” Cole huffed angrily.

“I’m not a broad, Stefan.”

“You’re pretty enough to pass for one if you tried.” Stefan replied smugly. Cole glared.

“Fuck you, Stefan.” Stefan laughed as he climbed back on the bed. His hand deftly moving up Cole’s chest and playfully pinching one of his sensitive nipples.

“Shit!” Cole hissed as he arched his back.

“Now, now…” Stefan tisked. “No need for bad language.” He continued to roll Cole’s sensitive nipple between his fingers while his other hand discreetly wandered down to Cole’s ass. Cole yelped at the sudden intrusion as Stefan hesitantly pushed in his index finger.

“Shit,” he muttered. “You’re so tight.”

“Whatever… happened to… watching our language?” Cole managed to gasp out as Stefan slowly pushed his finger in and out of him.

“It was a slip of the tongue, Cole.” He replied as he leaned down to lightly kiss Cole on the lips. “It won’t happen again, I promise.” Cole merely moaned in reply as Stefan continued to finger-fuck him. It wasn’t long until Cole moaned for more stimulation and Stefan complied by adding another finger and then, after a while, a third.

It happened suddenly. Stefan was curving his fingers inside Cole when he accidentally prodded against something that made Cole moan lustily and writhe in pleasure. Stefan stopped, his eyes wide in surprise.

“Well… what do we have here?” Stefan murmured as he stopped and stared at a panting Cole.

“Oh god, Stefan!” Cole proclaimed, as his eyes tightly squeezed shut. Curious, Stefan touched that spot again. A savage moan tore from Cole’s lips as he brought his hands up to his chest. He thrust violently against Stefan’s fingers. “Just fuck me already, goddamit!” Stefan pulled out his fingers and lined his cock with Cole’s hole.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Stefan grunted as he slowly pushed himself inside. Cole groaned and shut his eyes tightly.

“Easy for you to say, you’re not the one that’s been sexually tortured all night!”

“Oh, is that how you see it?” Stefan asked as he slowly pulled out.

“Just shut up and fuck me, Bekowsky!” Stefan grinned.

“If you say so, kid.” Stefan said as he unexpectedly slammed back in causing Cole to moan out. For the next couple of minutes, the only sounds in the room were the grunts and moans of both men as they moved in synch. Stefan made sure that with each and every thrust, he hit that one spot that made Cole go crazy. Cole reach up and tangled his fingers in Stefan’s chest hair while his other hand furiously pumped up and down his cock.

It wasn’t long before Cole cummed. His sticky seed spurting out of his cock in an elegant arch before it fell on his chest. Stefan groaned as his orgasm overcame him. He thrust violently into Cole’s ass, the breathy moans coming from beneath him only served to egg him on further. When he was done, he fell on Cole. He felt utterly spent.

They lied there together for a while. The sound of their breathing and the occasional rush of a car driving past outside were the only sounds that filled the room. After a while Stefan leaned up and took a look at Cole.

Cole looked like an utter mess. His usually neat hair was slick with sweat and sticking out everywhere in odd angles. His eyes were glazed and half closed, while his lips were red and swollen. His chest was rising laboriously up and down as he panted heavily from their little fuck-fest. Stefan smirked.

“Look at you, Cole. Looks like you _do_ know how to loosen up after all.” Cole glared softly at Stefan.

“Shut up, Bekowsky and let me sleep.” Stefan chuckled as he rolled over and pulled Cole in tight.

“Sure thing, Phelps. Sure thing.” He muttered as he gave Cole one final kiss.

 

**.:END:.**


End file.
